Truth in Conspiracies
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: With the aid of his General, Captain, and Secret Lover, Fives is able to warn the Galaxy about Order 66. Fives/Shaak Ti. Light Side AU. Rated T for suggestive themes and angst. Will only take constructive criticism if you see fit. Thank You!
1. Fugitive to Victim

**HELLO EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Bringing you the latest story I have been cooking up! The story is an alternative take on the episode "Fugitive." In this story, Fives is able to successfully warn Anakin and Rex, as well as his secret lover, Shaak Ti, about order 66. Destinies will be changed as the Jedi and Clones face off against the evil that has been playing them for so long! Well, enough of my rambling, and LET HE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Motto: **In a Time of Deceit, Telling the Truth is a Revolutionary Act.**

* * *

The police shuttle provided by the local authorities touched down on the landing platform of the abandoned warehouse in section I-9. Once the shuttle had safely set down on the platform, the cockpit opened to reveal Anakin Skywalker, Jedi General of the Republic, and his clone captain, CT-7567, or Rex to the general and his clone "brothers". Before getting out of the cockpit, Anakin hit a switch that opened the blast doors to the transport bay, revealing the red skinned, brown cloaked togruta Jedi, General Shaak Ti, who gently stepped out onto the hard, durasteel platform. Once the three lifeforms had exited their transport, they began making their way to the partially opened doors of the eerie warehouse. The very atmosphere made Anakin shudder in discomfort.

"Well, these are the coordinates Kix gave us," he began with an uncomfortable hint of uncertainty in his voice, his eyes roaming over the rundown building, "Let's hope Fives is in there." Rex also felt a strange since of foreboding as he approached the warehouse, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as they were searching for the fugitive clone who attempted to assassinate the Chancellor.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Rex then felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. Looking to his left, he was met with the caring gaze of Shaak Ti, who offered a reassuring smile. From what Rex had learned from his brothers, as well as firsthand experience, Shaak Ti was a very caring Jedi who actually treated the clones as human beings, and not property like the Kaminoans that manufactured them. Rex returned the smile as Shaak Ti began to speak.

"Trust in your brother, Rex," Shaak Ti then cast her eyes done to the floor, her gaze growing distant, "as I do." Even though the last part was said in somewhat of a whisper, Rex shared a knowing look with Anakin; it was no secret among the two that Shaak Ti had grown fond of Fives since his time as a cadet, but also vice versa. They were especially surprised when they learned that Shaak Ti, a stickler for the rules of the Jedi Code, was having a romantic affair with the former Arc Trooper, after having caught them in a rather intimate embrace in what was thought to be the empty halls of a Jedi cruiser.

Deciding to let them have their moment, Anakin and Rex had vowed to each other that they would keep their secret. Upon realizing that the two men before her were smirking at her pensive expression, Shaak Ti, her lekku growing darker in color from embarrassment, began walking ahead of Rex and Anakin, as they continued smirking at each other. However, before Shaak Ti entered the building, Anakin's smirk dropped as he stopped her by gently grasping her left shoulder with his mechanical right hand.

"What is it, Skywalker?" The question was not asked in impatience, or anger, but rather genuine curiosity. At that moment, Anakin decided to make one thing very clear so as to prepare Shaak Ti for what was about to happen.

"Shaak Ti, I just want you to understand, that Rex and I know about you and Fives." Anakin held his breath as Shaak Ti face took on a look of shock. Feeling her anxiety through the force, Anakin began to send reassuring vibes, which seemed to work in relaxing her. Upon sensing that she was calm, Anakin continued, "It's alright, your secret is safe with us." The air soon turned tense as Rex decided to add to the conversation.

"But the man we will see inside, may not be the same man you fell in love with." After a brief moment of contemplation, Shaak Ti finally spoke.

"I understand, and I am prepared to face whatever lies before me." Both nodding in understanding, Anakin and Rex joined Shaak Ti as they entered the dark and foreboding warehouse. The two Jedi promptly ignited their lightsabers, the blue glow illuminating the shadow laced interior. Rex also took precautions, drawing both of his standard issue pistols and holding them at the ready. Walking deeper into the warehouse, Anakin decided to try his luck and call out to see if Fives was indeed there.

"Fives," he gently called, "Fives we're here." With no immediate reply, Anakin decided to try again. "Come on out, we just want to talk to you." After another few moments without reply, the trio began to fear that the clone had set them up, until finally they heard a rushed, panicked voice call out.

"General Skywalker, thank you for trusting me!" after another moment of silence, Fives spoke out again. "And you've come without troops?" Anakin, knowing that he could relieve some of the tension in the frightened clone, confirmed it.

"We Have." There was sudden shift in the force as Shaak Ti and Anakin could feel Fives's anxiety spike again.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS THEN!" The harsh, panicked cry actually managed to scare Shaak Ti as her heart broke to sound of the man she loved being in an uncharacteristic state of panic. Anakin, not wanting to let his guard down so easily in such a confined space, spoke in a somewhat hesitant manner.

"I don't think so, Fives," Both Jedi felt another spike of anxiety in the clone as he began to go deeper into a state of panic.

"PLEASE SIR!" he cried sharply, before calming himself down, "please, I'm unarmed." Looking to Shaak Ti, she sent a reaffirming nod to both him and Rex to not antagonize the clone any further. With that, the two Jedi extinguished their lightsabers, as Rex called out to Fives that he was placing his pistols down on a nearby crate.

Shaak Ti could feel the tension in the air as she could sense the anxiety that was imitating from the frightened clone, who remained crouched down behind some empty containment crates. Thinking her voice would help to ease his tension, the togruta Jedi also called out.

"Fives, sweetling," she began, earning a surprised look from both knight and clone captain who had never heard the Jedi master use such terms of endearment before, "It's me, it's Ti. Please come out, we only want to talk to you." Both Jedi could then feel the anxiety surrounding the fugitive clone lessen and, upon hearing the sound of shuffling feet, turned to find the shocked clone stumble out from behind a stack of crates that had only been ten feet from them. Overcoming a bit from the shock, Fives whispered in a low raspy, voice;

"Ti!" Shaak Ti, unable to hold herself back anymore upon witnessing the frightened man before her, rushed to him, tears she did not realize had been forming streaming down her cheeks. The two then found themselves in tight embrace as the togruta held the clone's head close to her chest. Wanting to do whatever she could to help her lover, Shaak Ti wanted to get straight the point of why they were there.

"What is this about Fives?" Regaining some of the composure he had left, Fives turned so that he was facing the entire trio.

"You need to know that I am being framed, because I know the truth!" He began rather loudly. Interest peaked, Anakin began cautiously approaching the trembling clone, who, upon noticing his general approaching, slightly retreated into the arms of the togruta currently embracing him. Stopping for a moment, Anakin slowly stepped forward and place a comforting hand on Fives's exposed shoulder.

"What truth?" Upon seeing that the general was in fact listening to him, Fives stepped away from Shaak Ti, explaining to the trio before him in very erratic movements what he had uncovered.

"The truth about a plot, a massive deception!" His own interest peaked, Rex began to cautiously approach his brother, wanting to learn more about what he had uncovered.

"By who?" Seeing now that he had the complete attention of the entire group, Fives continued to voice his discovery to them.

"There's a sinister plot in the works against the Jedi," he ranted, pacing rapidly while clutching his head as if it were about to split open at any moment. Shaak Ti looked on in worry as her beloved struggled to explain what he had discovered. "I can prove that everything I know is true beyond A SHADOW OF A DOUBT!" The sharp explanation at the end caused the trio to jump in alarm. Shaak Ti realized that Rex was right; this was not the man she fell in love with; something was very wrong. Her train of thought was broken as Anakin continued to speak to the distraught clone in a gentle, yet pressing tone.

"Show me the evidence." Fives, attempting to think of a way to prove it, began to aggressively poke at his temple as he spoke.

"It's… uh…" he stammered, still jabbing at the side of his forehead before finally blurting it out, "It's in hear, it's in all of US! EVERY CLONE!" Rex himself was becoming scared at what Fives was implying.

"What is it?" he inquired, his own voice rising in panic. Fives suddenly feeling exhausted, leaned against a nearby crate, raising his arm to rest his head against the armored limb. Shaak Ti quickly stood, placing her hands of Fives's shpulders. Regaining some strength, Fives continued.

"Organic chips built into our genetic code, to make us do whatever someone wants, EVEN KILL THE JEDI!" The trio were all genuinely shocked. Wanting desperately for Fives to be wrong, Anakin turned quickly to Shaak Ti as Rex moved an arm to feel the back of his head, hoping himself that Fives was mistaking.

"Shaak Ti," Anakin began in a panicked voice, "Is there any truth to this?" Upon seeing the look of confirmation on Shaak Ti's face, Anakin began fearing the worst.

"There are chips, Skywalker," she began, still in shock over what she had been told, "but the Kaminoans insisted that they were to make the clones more docile than their host, Jango Fett." Fives was suddenly overcome with a bout of anger as he screamed at the top of his lungs in his lovers face.

"THE KAMINOANS ARE LIARS!" The group jumped at the sudden outburst, with Shaak Ti suddenly bursting into tears as she witnessed with wide eyes the clone she loved become even more broken. "IN FACT, THAT KRIFFING NALA SE DID SOMETHING TO ME BEFORE WE LANDED!" breathing erratically, Fives managed to lower his voice to a more controlled volume. Shaak Ti stepped forward, cupping Fives's face with both hands, making him look at her. Fives face took on a look of hopelessness as he stared into his loves eyes, tears threatening to spill down his face. "She injected me with something, some kind of drug that is making me act like this, so it looks like it's because of the chip!" Shaak Ti, shocked at this new revelation, quickly turned to the clone captain beside her, who was now just as terrified.

"REX!"

"RIGHT!" he responded curtly. Reaching into his belt, Rex pulled out a portable medical scanner. Approaching Fives, Rex quickly scanned his brother, at first with some difficulty as his hands were shaking in fright. Upon finishing the scan, Rex put in a code to process the results. Once the results came in, Rex stumbled back in shock before turning the scanner back to the two Jedi, insisting they see the results themselves.

"He's right!" he forced out in pained whisper, "He's been injected with a class four stimulant which is causing this erratic behavior!" Anakin, still processing what he had just been told, turned to Shaak Ti, whose wide eyes were filling with tears. Anger suddenly enveloped Anakin as he turned to Fives.

"If Nala Se did this," he seethed through clenched teeth, "Then she know more than what she is letting on." Turning back to Rex, Anakin inquired about a possible solution Fives's current condition.

"Rex," he began, "do we have anything in the ship that can counter the drug in Fives's system?" A look of realization flashed across Rex's face.

"Yes sir! Each gunship is equipped with an emergency detox kit in case of overdose! I'll go get it!" Leaving the area, Rex rushed out to the landing platform where the gunship was still setting. But, upon retrieving the kit, Rex heard the unmistakable sound of more gunships descending down into the lower levels; Rex could make out the unmistakable markings of the Corusaunt Guard on the transports.

Running quickly back inside, Rex returned to the group to find Shaak Ti sitting on the floor, Five's head cradled in her lap, while Anakin stood beside them. Retrieving the emergency applicator from the kit, Rex placed a canister of a counter-solution inside before jabbing the applicator in Fives's neck, resulting in a pained groan from the affected clone. The effects of the application began working almost immediately as Fives began to calm down, resulting in the investigating trio breathing a collective sigh of relief. However, the celebration was cut short as multiple clones from the Corusaunt Guard, led by Commander Fox, burst into the room.

"DON"T MOVE!"

* * *

**Will our small band of heroes escape? Will the truth be uncovered? Find out in the next chapter of "Truth in Conspiracies!" Thank you all for reading! Be sure to follow me for more updates, leave reviews, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	2. The Truth Unvealed

**Motto: Nothing is Harder Than Convincing Someone of an Unfamiliar Truth."**

* * *

"DON'T MOVE!" The two Jedi and clone captain froze as Fox and about half-a-dozen of his men had their blasters trained on the fugitive clone lying on the floor, who at this point was just beginning to recover from the detox solution that had just been injected into his system. Acting quickly Anakin stood to his feet and, with the amount of bravery only Anakin Skywalker would have, stood between Fives and the red armored troopers.

"STAND DOWN, FOX!" he bellowed, determination radiating from his very being. Fox, with a bit of hesitation, finally spoke up.

"I can't do that, General!" Anakin, sensing that Fox had a steely determination, needed to know the full extent of the commander's mission.

"And why not?!" Just as Anakin had suspected Fox would do, the Shock trooper commander began to relay his mission to the Jedi before him.

"I have orders to terminate the fugitive! After his attempt on the Chancellor's life, he has been deemed a traitor and must be executed!" Not only was Anakin shocked, but so was Rex and, understandably so, Shaak Ti, whose grip tightened on the still disoriented clone in her lap. Rex stood to his feet and, being overcome with anger, and fearing for his brother's safety, began to stalk menacingly toward Fox, only to be held back by Anakin, who was quite surprised by his captain's resilient strength. Fox, sensing ill intent from Rex, leveled his blaster toward the blue clad clone. Rex, seeing this, decided to try his luck by taunting Fox.

"You going to shoot me too, Fox?!" he growled out, still trying to break free from his general's grip, "You might as well DO IT!" the last bit was said with such force that it actually caused everyone in the room to freeze in shock; no one had ever heard Rex speak so defiantly to someone who outranked him, besides General Krell. "You've already helped to drive Ahsoka away," Rex continued, trying to swallow a lump that formed in his throat, tears welling in his eyes, "and if you take Fives," the tears began flowing freely as Rex glared daggers through the visor of Fox's helmet, "then I have nothing left to live for."

Looking toward Fox, who at this point had lowered his pistol to his side, with his men following suit, Anakin motioned him to remove his helmet. Doing as he was instructed, Fox removed his "bucket," revealing a clean shaven face, and jet black hair that was slicked back so that it clung tightly to his scalp. Looking into Fox's eyes, which were now filled with the unmistakable look of confusion, as well as anxiety from the impulsive Jedi glaring daggers at him, Anakin decided to get more information out of the clone commander.

"Who gave the order to terminate Fives, Fox?" The question was asked with such tenseness, that Fox knew it was better not to cross the impulsive Jedi any further. Taking a deep breath, Fox reveled the shocking truth;

"My orders came directly from Chancellor Palpatine himself, General."

"It's Palpatine." The quite voice had unmistakably come from the incapacitated clone on the floor. Everyone tensed as they all looked toward Fives, who was now starting to come around from the effects of the detox. Shaak Ti, unsure of what Fives meant, decided to see if he was recovered enough to answer intricate questions.

"What do you mean 'It's Palpatine,' love?" The newcomers, along with Anakin and a recomposed Rex, circled around Fives to hear what he had to say with great interest. Moving to sit himself up, with some help from Shaak Ti, Fives began to look around at the enlarged group.

"He's behind everything." This strong accusation caught everyone off guard. "He told me in the medical center," Fives continued, finally finding the strength to stand to is feet, once again with aid from Shaak Ti, this time accompanied by Rex. Looking to everyone with a newfound determination, Fives, with a somewhat more clear head, relayed what he had heard.

"He orchestrated the war with Dooku, he created the army to overthrow the Jedi and the Republic to create a massive Empire." The group looked around at each other in shock, unable to process what they had just heard. Anakin, refusing to believe that the man he had seen as a father for so many years was behind the entire war, pressed Fives further for details, hoping to prove him wrong.

"Fives, why would the Chancellor want to overthrow the Jedi?" Looking into his general's pleading eyes, Fives told Anakin the only thing he felt he needed to hear;

"Because the Jedi are a threat to his plans." Anakin's eyes widened at the realization of what Fives was implying. He was almost too afraid to speak the answer out loud. But, thankfully, Shaak Ti beat him to it.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for." Anakin looked into the wide eyes of the togruta Jedi, shaking his head in disbelief. Seeing that Anakin wasn't too willing to accept this obvious truth, Shaak Ti continued to support Fives's claim, "It explains the darkness that is constantly surrounding him, and why the Jedi's connection to force has been so clouded for the past decade. And it also explains how Dooku has been able to gain access to top secret military files with relative ease."

"WAIT!" Fox suddenly interjected, redirecting all attention onto him, "Are you trying to tell me, that the Chancellor planned the war, and was planning to use us clones to kill the Jedi?" Sensing the feeling of hurt and betrayal imitating from the clones in the room, Shaak Ti sadly nodded her head. Fives seeing the hurt in his brothers, finally spoke.

"We are being used Fox," he began as his brother's face twisted in anger and confusion. "That's why Nala Se drugged me, yes, DRUGGED ME.," he pressed at witness Fox's shocked expression, "They wanted to make it look like I had gone crazy without my inhibitor chip and try to kill the Chancellor, that way you would have 'no choice' but to kill me. We HAVE to stop this before it's too late." Fox, feeling quite dejected, looked pleadingly at his brother, silently begging him for an answer. Luckily, Fives had one. "Thankfully, I think I might know how." Everyone leaned in, listening intently for Fives's plan.

"Protocol 65." The two Jedi looked at each other in confusion, while the clones in the room exchanged shocked looks at what Fives was suggesting. Seeing the confusion on the two general's faces, Fives began to explain further what he was getting at. "Palpatine told me that the Kaminoans were told that this 'Protocol 66' was to be used as a safe guard against 'Rogue Jedi,' but, there is another protocol which we can use in this situation."

"And it's this 'Protocol 65'?" inquired Shaak Ti.

"Yeah." Seeing the lingering confusion on his general' faces, Fives decided to clarify. "Protocol 66 is one of 150 contingency protocols for the army to follow. While Protocol 66 is meant to 'detain or kill rogue Jedi,' Protocol 65 entitles the same thing, but to the Chancellor IF he is deemed unfit to serve. However, there is a catch; the majority of the senate, or the Security Council, has to vote in favor of it, otherwise, it could be construed as treason. The problem is, I have no evidence." Seeing the dejected look on his brother's face, Fox began to contemplate how to get the evidence they needed, if it even existed. Thinking deeply for a moment, Fox let out a groan as he thought of something he hoped he didn't regret latter.

"I wouldn't say that, Fives." Everyone in the room was shocked that Fox was willing going along with the conversation. Approaching Fives, Fox took the piece of armor off Fives's arm that contained the com unit. As he began entering in an unknown code, Fox began to explain what he was doing. "Even when the com is not in use, the mic apparatus continues to function. This often allows my men to tap into each other's coms during undercover investigations. If you're telling the truth Fives, then the entire conversation you had should be on here." Curious about the Shock commander's motives, Fives voiced what everyone else must have been thinking.

"Why are you going along with this, Fox?" looking into his brothers eyes with a steely resolve, Fox voiced his reason.

"It is my duty to uphold and protect the laws of the Republic from all potential threats," Fox said, but his face twisted in determination as he continued to key in the code with what appeared to be great vigor, "and no one uses my brothers and gets away with it." Both Jedi, Rex, and Fives suddenly developed a new sense of respect for the Shock commander. After a few more moments on Fives's com, Fox finally exclaimed, "FOUND IT!" And with that, the come sprang to life, revealing a very detailed account of the incident, which fully confirmed what Fives had said.

Looking around, Anakin and Shaak Ti noticed the looks a shock and anger on the faces of every trooper in the room. The anger they could feel in the force was so powerful that it was almost staggering. Looking to Fox, Anakin gave a series of commands to him and his troops.

"Send this recording on all frequencies from here to the Outer Rim. Also send out the message that 'Protocol 65' is in effect; The Chancellor is a traitor to the Republic and that all troops are to disregard orders from him and his officials. Inform your men he must be apprehended at all costs. Also, send the recording to Senator Amidala; she is a member of the Security Council. With this information, they will no doubt vote in favor of removing the Chancellor."

Noticing Fox typing away at his com, Anakin gave a sly grin when Fox conveyed it was already done. Looking around at all the faces that now held a steely resolve, Anakin's gaze landed on Shaak Ti. "Inform the council what is about to happen. We may need a few more sabers." Anakin concluded his statement with a sly smirk, which was returned by Shaak Ti who nodded as she fished her comlink from her robes, all while still supporting Fives, who had one arm over her shoulders. Turning back to the group of Shock Troopers, Anakin issued an order he thought he would never give.

"Let's go get this kriffing nerf-herder."

* * *

**Will the Jedi and their allies succeed in taking down the evil Palpatine?! Will the sinister plot of the Sith be foiled! Find out next time on "Truth in Conspiracies!" Thank you all for reading, please review on what you think so far, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	3. Charging Into Battle

**Motto: Evil Has the Power to Take a Welcoming Shape**

* * *

The interior of the LAAT/i Gunship was illuminated by the holographic glow of Senator Padme Amidala's form, which was under the direct attention of its occupants, which included Anakin Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Captain Rex, Commander Fox, Fives, and a hodgepodge of 501st and shock troopers.

"It is the decision of the Security Council," Padme began, "that Chancellor Palpatine has committed treason and sedition against the Republic and the Jedi Order, and that he must be removed from power. Order 65 has been issued; all Republics troops have been order to disregard all transmissions from the Chancellor and his advisors. But I must warn you; we have tried to keep this quiet, but we have learned that Palpatine has barricaded himself in his office." Nodding to the senator, Anakin began to speak.

"Don't worry Senator," he began, "We will deal with this. We do not know what Palpatine is planning, but it is clear he's onto us. Just make sure the other senators and all other non-security personnel are kept safe." Padme nodded, and before signing off, looked to her secret husband with pleading eyes.

"Please be careful, Ani." Anakin could hear faint snickering from some of his men, as well as a few snorts from the Corusaunt Guard at the senator's pet name for Anakin. Paying them no mind, Anakin joked to his wife.

"Hey, I'm always careful." With a small smile, followed by an eye roll, Padme signed off. The chuckling from the other occupants of the gunship continued for a few moments until Anakin decided enough was enough. "All right everyone! It's time to focus! As the Senator said, Palpatine has barricaded himself in his office, which definitely means he has no intention of coming quietly!" The clones all mumbled in agreement, only to be abruptly cut off as Anakin continued. "So, we'll need to divide in teams so that this can be done quickly, and without risking collateral damage. Fox!"

"Yes, Sir!" the Shock commander bellowed, snapping to attention, helmet tucked under his left arm.

"You and your men will protect all non-essential personal!" Fox then gave a prompt salute.

"Understood, Sir!"

"Rex! You and the boys will accompany myself, Shaak Ti, and any other Jedi who may be coming to lend us a hand!" Rex, who was supporting a still recovering Fives, nodded to his general.

"You got it, boss!" he stated. Looking to Fives, both Anakin and Shaak Ti could feel the eagerness imitating from him. The tattooed clone was bolstering a confident smile and determined gaze that could only be rivaled by Anakin's.

"I'm ready to do my part, General." At this statement, both Anakin and Shaak Ti looked at each other with uncertainty. They knew Fives wanted to be a part of the operation, understandably so as Palpatine had set him up, but he was still in no condition to be any help to anyone. Picking up on the uneasiness in his generals, Rex decided to cut them a break by speaking to Fives himself.

"Fives," he began carefully, earning a somewhat weary glare from the ARC Trooper, "while I understand where you are coming from, you are still in no condition to…"

"I am not a liability Rex," Fives groaned out; if only Rex knew that wouldn't be the last time he'd hear those words. Letting out a long sign, Rex was about to counter Fives's statement, when the sound of Anakin's com broke the tension. Lifting his com to his face, Anakin answered.

"Skywalker hear!" The small compartment was then filled with the familiar, authoritative voice of Mace Windu.

"Skywalker," he begun abruptly, "We have received Senator Amidala's transmission. Myself, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan are in route to the senate complex. Masters Plo, Secura, and Unduli will also be arriving promptly. This treachery must not continue!"

"Understood Master; see you there!"

"Copy that; Windu out!"

"Skywalker out!" looking back to Fives, Anakin promptly turned his attention over to the senior medic of the 501st, Kix. "Kix, stay with Fives; make sure his looked after." Snapping to attention, Kix quickly moved over to Fives as Rex handed over the incapacitated clone. Letting out a groan of annoyance, Fives finally relented as Kix braced himself against his still slightly disoriented brother.

The Outside of the Senate Building was in full disarray; Shock Troopers were setting up a perimeter around the complex as riot troops attempted to keep back curious onlookers. A majority of the senate, including Senators Chuchi of Pantora, Free Taa of Ryloth, and Organa of Alderran, were being escorted out of the building by more shock troopers, as well as Senate Commandos. The roar of gunships was heard over the platform as Skywalker's force began to jump down onto the durasteel floor before the transports even touched down.

Before moving to join Skywalker and the rest of the troops, who at this point were joining the newly arrived 212th Battalion, Wolf Pack, and 41st Elite at the base of the complex, Shaak Ti looked down to Fives, who had by seated by Kix on the edge of the transport and was looking back at her with a sort of longing. Smiling tenderly at the ARC Trooper, Shaak Ti leaned, which was followed by her right hand cupping the troopers left cheek. Kix, feeling a little awkward, turned away on the false pretext of checking his medical scanner. Shaak Ti took this as an open invitation to lean into Fives as she placed a tender kiss on his lips, which was gladly reciprocated. Pulling back, she flashed Fives a loving smile.

"Everything will be fine, my love." Fives caring smile was soon replaced by a look of horror at what, or rather who, had appeared behind Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti, catching onto Fives's nervousness, felt her own spike at the feeling of a rather familiar, and disapproving presence. Turning around, Shaak Ti found herself mere feet from none other than her fellow council member Mace Windu, who was sending her a very harsh glare. After a few tense minutes, Windu finally broke the silence.

"The Council will have a discussion about THIS later, Master Ti," he began, his gaze shifting between the togruta and clone, "But for now, we have a mission to complete."

"Yes, master," Shaak Ti mumbled, her head lowered in submission. As Windu turned to rejoin the other newly arrived masters, Shaak Ti spared one more glance at Fives, who offered an encouraging nod and loving smile. Returning the smile, Shaak Ti moved to join the others.

Looking from the retreating from the Jedi Master, to his brother, Kix couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at his brother's predicament.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Fives," he joked, which earned him a shoulder to the ribs from said clone.

"Shut up, Kix!" jeered Fives as he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face. However the smile faded as Fives recalled Shaak Ti's promise that everything would be fine; to Fives, something didn't feel right. Shaking the though from his head, Fives could only watch as the Jedi, backed by legions of his brothers, marched into the Senate Building.

* * *

**And so the Jedi march forward into what could possibly be their greatest challenge yet! And just so you know, one of the Jedi strike force will perish, not in the next chapter, but the one after that. As for who, you will just have to keep reading to find out. Why? SUSPENSE! So until then, don't be afraid to leave reviews, so long as they do not exceed constructive criticism, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	4. Into the Lions Den

**Motto: Temptation is Stronger in the Minds of People Who are in Doubt.**

* * *

The rays of light from the morning sun streamed into the otherwise darkened room of Chancellor Palpatine's ceremonial office. The crimson walls of the pace normally offered a warm, inviting feel to the atmosphere. However, this was not the case in that very moment; to anyone who entered the open space now, the room would feel small, and cold, as if all the light and happiness had been sucked from the galaxy. A feeling that could be felt by many a force user on the planet.

Standing before the panoramic window that offered a clear view of the vast landscape that was Capitol City, Chancellor Palpatine's eyes were closed in deep thought. His long, boney fingers knitted together over his stomach, the most powerful man in the Republic, clad in a maroon robe, allowed a wicked small to form on his face as he began preparing for the moment he had been waiting for so long. Opening his eyes, Palpatine turned to the sound of a hissing door, followed by a chorus of several lightsabers being ignited, as well as several blasters being primed.

"Welcome, Master Jedi," he stated in mock civility, a deceptive smile forming on his lips as he walked around his to stand in the middle of the room, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Looking to the center of the large group of Jedi and clones, each with their respective weapons trained on him, Palpatine could make out the unconvinced scowl of Mace Windu, who, after stepping forward so that he was now only ten feet from the man before him, had his lightsaber leveled at his throat.

"In the Name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," he seethed, "YOU are under arrest, CHANCELLOR!" The Palpatine's title was said with such venom, that the other Jedi in the room were a bit unnerved at this new air of hostility in their otherwise docile colleague. Palpatine's smile fell into a deep scowl as he began to leer at the Jedi before him.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" he growled. Windu's own scowl deepened as he pressed his amethyst blade closer to Palpatine's neck, causing the latter to crane his head back in order to avoid being burned.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace growled back. The scowl of Palpatine's face deepened as he let out a noise that could only be described as a low growl. Glaring daggers at the dark skinned Jedi, a wicked smile formed on Palpatine's face.

"Clones," he barked, "execute order 66!" Every Jedi in the room froze as they looked to their respective units. They all were shocked when Rex stepped toward Mace, removing his helmet in the process, and leveled his DC-17 at the Jedi's head. Mace stared into the blank, expressionless face of the captain of the 501st, anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. The anxiety soon left as Mace then felt a hint of mischief in the force. Soon, a sly grin was forming across his face as Rex turned his blaster on Palpatine.

"Our Chips," Rex began, "have us follow orders from the CHANCELLOR." Soon, all Jedi and clones in the room were sporting broad grins at what Rex was insinuating, as Palpatine's own smirk fell. "And as decided by the Security Council not too long ago," he continued, "YOU are no longer the Chancellor." Palpatine released another growl as he flexed his fingers on both hands, each acquiring a lightsaber. All Jedi and clones stood at the ready for what was about to happen.

"It's treason then," Palpatine growled in a low voice, giving Rex a very serious case of Deja-vu. What happened next was a blur; a powerful blast sent both Mace and Rex flying back toward the others, who in turn nearly had their feet knocked out from under them. After recovering from the sudden attack, the Jedi and their troops turned to Palpatine as he ignited both crimson blades of his lightsabers. Mace, still recovering on the floor, quickly shouted;

"TAKE HIM!" A look of fear spread over Rex's face as several of his brothers charged toward the dual blade wielding Sith.

"NO! WAIT!" He cried, but to no avail as half a dozen troopers had already been cut down by the former Chancellor; two troopers' heads had been severed from their bodies, another had been impaled through the chest, while the last three were slashed across the chest. Recovering from the shock, Rex placed his helmet back on his head. Once done, he drew his other pistol and, with aid of his other brothers, began firing repeatedly at the mad man before them.

Several shots were deflected back at the troops, dropping a few of the 212th and 41st in the process. The rest of the deflected bolts were rebounded by the Jedi. After ordering the troops to stand down, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Plo Koon engaged Palpatine one on one. Palpatine, thrusting one hand forward, blasted Luminara back into Shaak Ti, who managed to catch her disoriented friend. Plo took advantage of the opening and attempted to place a well-aimed downward stroke on the Sith Lord's body, only to be blocked by said Lord, who, using his own legs, swept the Kel Dor's out from under him, which resulted in Plo landing hard on his side. Just as Palpatine was about to bring his saber down for the killing blow, it was blocked by the azure blade of Master Kenobi.

Anakin watched with wide eyes as his former master took on the former Chancellor in a fierce duel, with the latter gaining a serious advantage with both of his sabers. The ferocity of Palpatine's attacks soon became too much for Obi-Wan as he tried to counter the fierce onslaught, not noticing that the Sith Lord was backing him toward the steps leading to the ornate desk. Anakin watched in horror as Obi-Wan tripped over the first step, landing on his back. Palpatine, laughing wickedly at the fallen Jedi's predicament, decided to relish in his apparent victory.

"And so," he began ominously, "This is where the story of the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi ends." Bringing both of his sabers high above his head, Palpatine prepared to bring both crimson blades down onto Obi-Wan, while the other Jedi looked on in horror. Obi-Wan calmly closed his eyes as he prepared himself to accept his fate. However, as Palpatine's blades came down, Obi-Wan did feel the burning that was normally associated with a wound received by a blade of pure energy. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan found out what, or rather who stopped the killing blow. Letting out a relieved laugh, Obi-Wan gave a sly grin to his former padawan.

"Impeccable timing as always Anakin," the exhausted Master joked to his former student.

"You know me, Master," answered Anakin, casting a deadly gaze at the shocked Sith Lord. With that, Anakin forced Palpatine away from Obi-Wan, with the dark force user landing on his back in surprise. Looking to where he had just been standing, Palpatine saw Anakin stalk toward him. Rising quickly, Palpatine attempted to bring both blades down on Anakin, only to have them pulled from his grasp towards Anakin, who sliced the hilts in half as soon as they reached him. Hoping to save himself from his apparent demise, Palpatine attempted to try his luck by manipulating the boy as he had been doing since the Battle of Naboo.

"Anakin, my boy," he began, stammering in an attempt to feign weakness, "please, I beg you! Don't you see that the Jedi are manipulating you? They are using you to overthrow me, to overthrow the Senate!" Anakin, however, was having none of it.

"Why should I believe you?" he growled, "For all I know, everything you've told has been nothing but lies." Palpatine, racking his brain to try and find a way out of his current predicament, suddenly froze as a brilliant idea formed in his mind.

"I've was always telling the truth when I said you had potential." This made Anakin stop in his tracks. Palpatine noticed that the young Jedi's face, as well as his form, seemed to relax. Realizing he was staring to get his hooks back into Anakin by sensing the confusing in his mind, Palpatine slowly rose to his feet. After doing so, he began to approach Anakin, while speaking in the fatherly tone the young Jedi had grown accustomed to.

"I always urged you to act on your feelings," he began, treading these dangerous waters careful, "because I knew they gave you strength. You see Anakin, I am not like the Jedi, who fear strength; I embrace it, as you should." Seeing the Jedi lower his weapon, Palpatine knew he had him. "Embrace these feelings that the Jedi make you repress. Let them flow through you. And," he continued with a tempting inclination, "You can protect the ones you most love." Just as it seemed like Anakin was finally going to fall to the temptations of the Dark Side, an all too familiar aura filled the air. The aura itself was soon accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a walking stick repeatedly making contact with the hard floor echoes through the space. Looking to the entrance of the office, The Jedi and Sith Lord noticed the clones move aside, revealing the one being in the universe Palpatine most feared.

"Lies and deceit; tools of the Sith they are."

* * *

**Looks like Master Yoda is about to get involved! What will happen next?! Will Anakin succumb to the pull of the Dark Side?! Will Fives's warning have been in vain?! Tune in xext time to find out! Thank You, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	5. Sacrifice

**Motto: They Never Fail Who Die in a Great Cause**

* * *

Palpatine sneered at the green, diminutive Jedi who had just entered his office. Making eye contact with the little master, Palpatine noticed a jovial smirk spread across Yoda's withered features.

"Seen through your lies, young Skywalker has, Lord Sidious," Yoda finally said after a long moment of silence, using the Sith Lords official title, "confuse his hesitance for submission, you should not. Strong he is with the force, and stronger still to resist the pull of the Dark Side." Yoda began to notice Anakin come back to reality with his words, his form relaxing as he took in what the little Jedi was saying. Bringing his attention to the Grand Master before him, Anakin sent an apologetic look to Yoda, ashamed that he had once again been swayed by the Dark Side. Yoda sent a reassuring smile, as well as positive vibes through the force, relaxing Anakin as he returned the smile. Looking back to Palpatine, Yoda continued his speech.

"Beginning to the think Jedi were wrong, I am," he continued, "Jedi must be compassionate, the Code tells us, but to indulge in more raw feelings, forbid that, it does." Looking to Obi-Wan, Yoda sent a knowing smile toward his old friend. "However," he continued, "affected the strongest Jedi, such raw feelings have, yet break them, they did not, for add to a Jedi's compassion, these feelings do."

"Break Master Kenobi after the fall of Duchess Satine, these feelings did not," Obi-Wan returned the smile as a single tear slid down his cheek at the memory of his love dying in his arms. Turning to Luminara, Yoda spoke again.

"The betrayal of Padawan Offee," Yoda continued, noticing the pained look on the Mirialan masters face at the bitter memory, "Painful it was, but persevered, Master Luminara did." And finally, Yoda turned his attention back to Anakin who, now accompanied by a recovered Plo, had leveled their lightsabers at Palpatine, who continued to sneer at the little green Jedi.

"Crippling it was, for young Skywalker to let go of his Padawan," Yoda said, bowing his head in sadness at the remembrance of his own misdeeds, as well as the Councils', in that situation, "but, by relying on is feelings," Yoda continued, bringing his head back up to gaze at Anakin with pride, "proved her innocence he did, and moved on, I sense he has." Looking back to Palpatine, Yoda leered at the defeated Sith Lord.

"And revealed your deception, the love of Shaak Ti and the clone Fives has." Now looking to all the Jedi in the room, as well as the clones, Yoda decided to wrap up his little lesson.

"Pain and Suffering," he began, "long thought to be paths to the Dark Side, they were. But now realize, I do, formed from love, these feelings are. And similar, compassion and love are. Held for the ones whom for which we care most, they are." Soon, every Jedi was bolstering a smile, even Mace, who came to accept the truth in Yoda's words.

Sensing the anger leaving Anakin, Palpatine seethed in anger at the knowledge that he had now truly lost his chance at corrupting the young Jedi. Letting out a shrill screech, Palpatine sent a bolt of lightning from his fingertips toward Anakin, who cried in pain as he fell to his hands and knees, dropping his lightsaber in the process. Before Plo or Yoda, or any of the other Jedi could react, Palpatine had used the force to summon Anakin's lightsaber to his outstretched hand. Igniting the saber, Palpatine turned to deflect the downward strike from Plo and, taking advantage of the Kel Dor's surprise, ran the Jedi through the stomach with his newly acquired azure blade. Plo let out a gasp of pain as he fell to the floor, arms grasped around his injured abdomen. Just as Palpatine raised his saber for the killing blow, he felt an invisible force grab his hands.

Yoda, who had already sensed the change in attitude in Palpatine, was still surprised when he was able to incapacitate Anakin, and seriously wound Master Plo. Not willing to watch his old friend be killed, Yoda reached out with the force as Palpatine was about to deliver the killing blow on Master Koon. Yoda was once again surprised when Palpatine took advantage of the situation by using the pull from Yoda to strengthen his sudden thrust. Steeping back, Yoda quickly ignited his own lightsaber as Palpatine began a vicious onslaught with Anakin's. Said Jedi, having recovered from the surprise attack, quickly rushed to attend Master Plo, along with Luminara and Shaak Ti, and even Wolffe and his Wolf Pack as Obi-Wan and Mace rushed to help Master Yoda.

"Skywalker," Plo rasped out.

"Yes Master Plo?" Anakin replied, his voice laced with worry. Anakin soon felt an object being placed into his mechanical hand. Looking down, he saw that Plo had placed his own lightsaber in Anakin's grasp. Anakin, looking to Plo in shock, was surprised by the laid back comment the elder Jedi gave.

"I'll want that back." Offering a semi amused smirk, Anakin turned to Shaak Ti, Luminara, and he Wolffe Pack.

"Get him out of here." With a nod, the two female Jedi, accompanied by the Wolffe pack, helped Master Plo out of the chamber so he could get proper medical attention. Turning to the rest of the clones, Anakin began to issue orders.

"We have it from here, just make sure he doesn't get outside."

"Yes Sir!" responded Rex as he, Cody, and Gree led their men out into the corridor. Turning back to the fight, Anakin was surprised to find Obi-Wan knocked unconscious. Sensing that he was, however, in no immediate danger, Anakin rushed in to assist Mace and Master Yoda, who had now cornered Palpatine by the panoramic window, which had been blown out from the blades making contact with the glass.

"You Jedi fools will pay for your insolence!" screamed Palpatine as he managed to knock Yoda's lightsaber away from him, resulting in the elder Jedi receiving a full blast of force lighting, which, although he managed to block with his own superior powers, threw him back into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Windu, attempting to take advantage of the Sith Lords preoccupied position, charged at him, only to have to use his lightsaber to block another onslaught of force lightning. Anakin had turned away as the light was terribly blinding.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return!" Windu yelled over the sound of crackling electricity. Looking to Palpatine, Anakin noticed that the Sith Lord, who had dropped his stolen blade to use both hands in his assault, appeared to be rapidly aging before his eyes; his face becoming wrinkled as his hands shriveled from the effects of his own lighting being rebounded toward him. However, Palpatine refused to be bested and, after gaining a second wind, produced a fresh onslaught of light. The combination of energy between the lighting and saber were becoming so unstable that a ball of energy began to form between the two forms. Noticing this, Mace turned to Anakin.

"ANAKIN! FIND COVER!" After a moment of hesitation, Anakin leaped to the other side of the desk, and, using the force, pulled the unconscious forms of Obi-Wan and Yoda to him. Sensing that his friends were safe, Mace, with a newfound determination, returned his attention to Palpatine as he pressed forward with his attack. Soon, the instability of the ball of energy became apparent. Palpatine, noticing this, began to cackle excitedly.

"I hope you realize, Master Windu," he mocked, "that if this energy is unleashed, WE BOTH DIE!" Mace, having already come to that conclusion, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, coming to terms with what he must do at that moment. Opening his eyes again, Mace glared at Palpatine with a fiery determination.

"Then you have lost." Palpatine's eyes widened in horror has Mace stepped closer until finally, a massive flash of light filled the room. The light was also visible by the Jedi, including a recovering Master Plo, clones, and senators on the landing platform several stories below, who had to squint in order to avoid being blinded. The light was soon followed by a deafening explosion; the vibration from the blast shattered every window within a 100 yard radius. Within ten seconds, the chaos had subsided.

* * *

Anakin, sensing that the worst was over, slowly rose from his cover, which at this point was just a vertical slab of durasteel. Looking around, he noticed that the entire office was scorched from the blast. After checking to see that Yoda and Obi-Wan weren't hurt, Anakin's attention was soon drawn to a raspy breath. Looking behind him, Anakin could make out the partially burned form of Palpatine, whose body appeared almost totally burned from the left side of his face, down to his left hand, which he obviously used to try to shield himself from the blast.

Palpatine, upon seeing the young Jedi slowly approach him, reached out a hand, as if silently begging for assistance.

"Anakin, my boy," he rasped out, "help me." What the Jedi did next, however, filled Palpatine with fear; with an outstretched hand, Anakin called his lightsaber back to him. After moving himself so that he was standing directly over the crippled Sith, Anakin kneeled down, and placed the hilt at Palpatine's chest. Closing his eyes, Anakin reached into the force so as to calm himself. Feeling the welcoming warmth enter his body, Anakin felt the life of the Sith Lord be extinguished as he ignited his blade through Palpatine's heart. With no malice or hatred in his heart, Anakin brought the galaxy one step closer to peace.

"Anakin." The pained gasped caused Anakin to whirl around. The sight of what lay on the other side of the window sill brought about a feeling of dread; Mace Windu, his neck and upper body severely burned, as he lay prone to the young Jedi before him. Running to the fallen master, Anakin kneeled down beside him as he examined the extent of his wounds; it did not look good.

"Palpatine?" Windu softly questioned.

"Dead. The blast didn't kill him, so I had to finish it." Nodding slightly, although painfully, Mace allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Anakin never thought he would see the day that the "Great Mace Windu" would smile at something he did.

"It is as the prophecy foretold," he rasped out, "you have brought balance to the force. You truly are the Chosen One." Anakin, recovering from the shock at Windu's congratulations, returned the smile his master had given him. Soon, however, Windu's smile fell, his head slightly turning to look past Anakin at Capitol City.

"Mace!" Anakin silently pleaded. Mace, still staring out at the city, allowed one more smile to grace his lips.

"Tell Padawan Tano," swallowing back lump that had formed in his throat, Mace quickly corrected himself, "Tell Ahsoka, I'm sorry." Anakin offered a comforting smile to the fallen Jedi, silently conveying that he would do just that, earning a smile in return from the stricken master..

Mace's face soon totally relaxed as his eyes glossed over. And with that, Mace took his final breath, as his spirit released itself into the force. Anakin, his own smile long gone, allowed a tear to trickle down his cheek as he lowered his head in mourning of the fallen master.

Sensing a multitude of lifeforms behind, Anakin turned to find a partially recovered Obi-wan and Yoda, as well as the boys from the 501st, 212th and 41st Legions, their helmets removed in honor of their fallen general, staring sadly at the moment before them. Approaching the scene, Yoda gazed mournfully at his old friend and, after closing his eyes in his own personal moment of mourning, brought up a clawed hand to gently close Mace's eyes.

* * *

On the landing platform, The brief celebration of Palpatine's fall soon turned somber as Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda walked onto the platform, followed by Rex, Cody, and Gree, then eight members of the 501st and 41st who, in a two-by-two formation, carried the body of Mace Windu on their linked arms. The processions was flanked on all sides by the 212th. The fallen Jedi's body was soon loaded onto a gunship to be transported back to the Jedi Temple. The transport was soon followed by the remaining strike force, which included a fully recovered Fives comforting a mourning Shaak Ti, as they began to plan for a proper celebration of their fallen comrade's life.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I got a little emotional when writing this chapter; I wanted an ending where Mace realized that the only way to beat Palpatine was to sacrifice himself. I also wanted him to finally have a moment where he realized how he truly messed up with Ahsoka. Anyway, the next chapter will be the final one, followed by an epilogue. Let me know what you think so far, and as always, HAPPY READING! **


	6. Change & Final Farewell

**Motto: Grief Does Not Change You; It Reveals You**

* * *

The Council Chamber was deathly quiet. Each individual in the rotund space had their heads bowed in contemplative thought. Whether physically or by hologram, almost every seat was filled, save for the one that was left vacant from the effects of recent events. The air was thick with mourning as the reality of what had just transpired resounded in the force.

Looking up, Yoda turned his attention to every Jedi in the room. In the center of the area was Anakin and Luminara, as they were not Council members. Looking around at his fellow masters, Yoda offered a small smile at Master Plo, who was able to attend this impromptu meeting, provided he was accompanied by the Temples lead healer, Rig Nema. Turning his head back to the center of the room, Yoda began to speak.

"Done well, you have, young Skywalker," he began, offering a small grin to the young Jedi, who offered one in return, "uncovered this deception, with the help of the clone called Fives, you did. Ended, the rule of Sidious has." Yoda's expression soon turned somber once again.

"But at great cost, with the loss of Master Windu, it was." The air in the chamber once again turned thick with mourning. "His death, however, not in vain it was; know now of the inhibitor chips we do. Prevent this from happening again, we can." Looking to Shaak Ti, Yoda let out a soft chuckle as the togruta master realized he was staring at her. Not being able to take it anymore, Shaak Ti finally voiced her anxiety over Yoda's gaze.

"Is there something you require of me in this matter, Master Yoda?" Yoda's smile broadened at Shaak Ti's question as he began to slowly nod.

"Yes," he began, "Discovered this deception through ARC Trooper Fives you did, Master Shaak Ti. Oversee the deactivation of the chips, you shall. Accompany you, Fives will. Offer some time with each other, it will." Yoda let out a hearty laugh at Shaak Ti's shocked expression, as well as the other Jedi in the room who stared incredulously at the blushing togruta, save for Anakin, who was bolstering a very smug grin. Noticing the shocked expressions of almost every Jedi in the room, Yoda let out an amused chuckle, which drew everyone's' attention to him.

"What is so amusing, Master Yoda?" inquired Obi-Wan with genuine curiosity. Yoda, turning to the bearded master, giving a knowing smile.

"Blind to the force, I would have to be, to not feel the bonds formed by this war, Master Kenobi," he explained, "Developed they have, romantic feelings between Master Shaak Ti and the ARC Trooper." Everyone's attention once again was on said togruta. To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan was actually sporting a small grin at his colleague's predicament. Noticing this, Yoda decided to make Obi-Wan the center of attention for once.

"Obvious, the feelings between Obi-Wan, and the late Duchess Satine, they were." Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to blush as all eyes were know on him, Luminara's especially, as her gaze seemed to hold a hint of jealousy. Catching on to the envy emanating from her, Yoda decided to tease her next.

"As is Master Unduli's feelings for Master Kenobi." Luminara's eyes snapped wide open as Obi-Wan's face conveyed the same amount of surprise, but also, to Luminara's further surprise, intrigue. Anakin by this point was laughing out loud at his Master's current situation, until Yoda said something that stopped him cold.

"Certain, I am, that reprimand you for enjoying your Master's embarrassment, your WIFE would, Master Skywalker." Anakin froze as all eyes were now on him. Casting an annoyed gaze at Master Yoda, the diminutive Jedi merely chuckled before continuing to speak.

"Yes, the love between you and Senator Amidala, strong AND obvious it is." Anakin looked around to find that many of the Jedi in attendance, save for Master Plo, due to his mask, had a knowing smile on their faces. Anakin began to blush madly at the fact that his marriage was not as under the radar as he thought. Deciding to ease the young Jedi's embarrassment, Yoda continued.

"But, kept you secured to the Light, her love for you has, Young Skywalker." Anakin, relieved to know that the council was not angry with his marriage, was surprised at what Master Yoda said next. After bowing his head and closing his eyes in deep contemplation, Yoda straightened back up as he came to a startling, but much needed, suggestion.

"A revision to the code, there must be," Yoda continued, earning a surprised reaction from everyone in the chamber, "To allow feelings of love and passion it must. See now, I do, that lead to the Dark Side, the repression of such feelings do. Shaak Ti's love for Fives, helped to uncover the plot it did. Duchess Satine's passing, strengthened Master Kenobi it did. Skywalker's caring for his wife AND padawan, strengthened him as well, it did." Pausing for a moment, Yoda closed his eyes in a moment of meditation.

"Strengthen the order, I believe it will." Looking around, he found that all present in the room were nodding or smiling in agreement. Pleased with outcome, Yoda allowed another smile to grace his weary features.

"Then decided, it is."

* * *

**(A similar transition like from The Phantom Menace; from Yoda and Obi-Wan's converstaion to Qui-Gon's funeral)**

* * *

The sound of a crackling fire echoed around the court yard. The Great tree, illuminated by the red and orange light of the flames, cast shadows that seemed to dance around the open space. At the center of the courtyard, was a massive pyre. At the center of the mound; the late Jedi Master, Mace Windu.

A large gathering of Jedi, shrouded in hooded robes, surrounded the pyre, as well as clone commanders, military officers, and members of the Senate. At the forefront of the congregation was Master Yoda, flanked by Master Plo and Master Fisto. Standing closely behind them was Obi-Wan, Luminara standing closely beside him, her head bowed in mourning as Obi-wan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The action caused Luminara to offer a soft smile, which was gladly returned by Obi-Wan.

Shaak Ti, eyes glossed over with tears, laid her head on the chest of Fives, dressed in a black dress uniform, made for such occasions, as they stared at the flames. Rex, Wolffe, Cody, and Gree all stood at attention, each clad in the same dress uniform as Fives, but with rank bars indicating their positions in the army. Anakin, standing at the head of the pyre, had one arm draped around his wife, who was quietly sobbing. The other arm was around his former padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

When word had reached Ahsoka about what had happened at the senate building, she rushed to the Temple, hoping to pay final respects to the fallen master. Ahsoka was surprised, and yet touched, that Windu's last words were for Anakin to tell her that he was sorry for what he had done. Though she was happy to hear that Mace was repentant of his actions during her investigation, it still was not enough to convince Ahsoka to come back to the order. Luckily, Anakin understood, telling her to take as much time as she needed to sort things out. With that thought in mind, Ahsoka allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Soon, all that was left of the pyre was a smoldering heap of ashes. Steeping forward, Master Yoda outstretched one hand, the gesture soon being repeated by Master's Plo, Fisto, Kenobi, Unduli, Ti, and Skywalker. With the force, the seven Jedi transferred the ashes to a ceremonial casket that would be placed in one of the Temples many mausoleums. After this was done, a group of Jedi Sentinels moved the casket out of the court yard.

The large delegation of mourners soon began to disperse. Anakin turned to see the clone commanders invite Fives out for a drink. After accepting the invitation, Fives turned to Shaak Ti, who smiled broadly and giggled as the clone planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Separating from the beautiful togruta, Fives joined his brothers as they processed to voice congratulations and pats on the back at Fives's good fortune.

Looking to where he had seen his former master last, Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan and Luminara exited the court yard, their arms linked together as they seemed to be involved in a friendly chat.

"I really should be getting back." Anakin was pulled from his thoughts at his wife's statement. Looking down to her, he offered a small nod before giving her a tender kiss. Ahsoka turned her head in mock disgust, but was secretly happy that her former master and one of her best friends could now openly share their marriage. In fact, during her self-imposed exile, Ahsoka had taken the time to repair her relationship with a certain Onderon senator. Withdrawing from the embrace, Padme then turned to Ahsoka.

"And where will you be staying, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka, a bit caught off guard by the question, soon relaxed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just hop around for a bit, if it's all the same to you, Padme?" But by the look on her face, Ahsoka could see that Padme was having none of it.

"Nonsense! You can stay with me as long as you like!" Ahsoka was completely shocked at this very generous offer. She began shaking her head and waving her hands in an attempt to sway Padme away from her offer.

"No, No, Padme, I couldn't!" Feeling a hand grasp her shoulder, Ahsoka turned to meet the caring, yet playful gaze of her former Master.

"It would be rude to refuse such an offer, Snips." Realizing that she really didn't have a choice in the matter, Ahsoka finally relented to the invitation and was quickly led away by her friend, but not before turning back to Anakin and wrapping her arms around him in a massive hug.

"I've really missed you, Skyguy," she choked out as tears streamed down her face. Anakin, smiling softly, returned the hug as he pulled the young togruta closer to him, while Padme looked on with a loving smile.

"Me too, Snips," Anakin finally replied. Ahsoka, after withdrawing from the tender moment, offered a small smile as she went to rejoin Padme. After the two girls had left, Anakin, after having a brief moment to himself, pressed the button on his com.

"Rex?"

"Yes General?" came the reply.

"You got room in your party for one more?" Anakin inquired with a hint of mischief in his voice. Anakin could hear the amusement in Rex's when he comed back.

"As if you have to ask, sir!" Anakin, chuckling softy to himself, gazed at the night sky for a few moments, before turning to leave the court yard, happy that he finally had peace in his life.

* * *

**We are almost done, my friends. Though it pains me to say it, the next chapter with be an epilogue that concludes our story. Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	7. Moving Forward: Epilgoue

**Motto: Move Forward with Purpose**

* * *

**Shaak Ti's P.O.V.**

The death of Darth Sidious marked the beginning of a brighter future; not just for the Republic, but also the whole galaxy. When word reached the Confederacy that the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic orchestrated the war alongside their leader, Count Dooku, the worlds represented in the Separatist Parliament, as well as the worlds conquered by the droid armies, retaliated against the Count.

Almost one month after the truth had been uncovered, Jedi intelligence learned that Dooku, as well as General Grievous and the Separatist Council, fled to the Count's personal residence on Serenno. A strike force led by Masters Kenobi and Skywalker stormed the castle. After a heated confrontation, the droid personnel were dispatched by the clone forces led by Captain Rex and my beloved Fives, who managed to capture the Separatist leaders.

Grievous was killed when Master Kenobi separated his chest plating and used a fallen battle droids blaster after the "Good General," had disarmed him. As for Dooku, Anakin succeeded in wounding him, and decapitated the Count with his own saber. With that, Skywalker fulfilled his destiny by bringing balance to the force. the Separatist Council were taking to Coruscant to face trial for war crimes; each was found guilty, with a high fraction receiving life imprisonment, and the remainder, executed. The carnage was finally over, but there was more to be done to ensure that the peace lasted.

Nala Se was arrested before she could leave Coruscant. Through interrogation by the Jedi, as well as the Police, it was revealed that Nala Se knew of Sidious's intentions all along, as well as Minister Lama Su. Though further "Persuasion" she revealed that the inhibitor chips could be simultaneously deactivated by a universal command signal. Upon sending a request to Kamino to send out the signal, Lama Su, upon being threatened with arrest for his knowledge in the conspiracy, agreed. In the following weeks, Fives confided in me that the "nightmares about a mission that never ended," that the others clones had been having, had ceased.

The Confederacy of Independent Systems, realizing that they had been played by the Sith, just as the Republic had been, requested readmission to the Galactic Senate. After much debate, leading to a vote on whether or not to reintegrate the seceded systems, the Senate voted in favor of the motion, on the condition that the worlds conquered by the droid army be liberated, and said army be deactivated; the Confederacy unanimously agreed. Within weeks, the Galaxy was at peace.

With the war ended, one question remained; what would become of the clones who had fought in it? The newly reintegrated Senate, as well as the Jedi Order, had decided that with the deactivation of the inhibitor chips, the clones were now free to live their own lives, without fear of being ordered back into service. Every clone in the army was given the choice to remain in the army to maintain peace, or pursue their own goals. Soon, transports traveling as far as the Outer Rim were being filled with troopers who took on the chance to make a life for themselves.

Anakin and Padme have been living happily together since the amendment to the Code. In time, Padme would be with child, or rather children, as she had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, who were strong in the force like their father. The boy they named Luke, and the girl, Leia. In time, they would become great Jedi.

Obi-Wan led the Siege of Mandalore, alongside Anakin as they retook the planet from the Shadow Collective organized by Darth Maul. Obi-Wan faced the demon that had killed his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and, with the aid of Skywalker, managed to put an end to the phantom menace that was Darth Maul. During the Siege, Captain Rex became acquainted with the late Duchess Satine's sister, Death Watch leader Bo-Katan. As the Republic and Jedi began to withdraw from Mandalore, leaving Lady Kryze as Regent in their place, the new leader of the warrior world invited Captain Rex to stay in order to help rebuild. Rex, with some "friendly" urging from Anakin, agreed; they married a few months later, and had a daughter whom they named in memory of Bo-Katan's late sister.

Obi-Wan and Luminara's relationship seemed to flourish rapidly after everything that had transpired. What started as friendly strolls eventually led to friendly outings, which rapidly turned into romantic dates. In fact, on the anniversary of the Jedi's victory over Sidious and his forces, Obi-Wan proposed to Luminara, which may old friends tearfully accepted. They were married the next year, and have been raising two sons who look so much like their father, but have the traditional Mirialin markings from their mother.

Ahsoka decided that she would not be returning to the order, as she felt much freer to explore the galaxy without being held back, even with the amendment to the Code. Even so, Master Yoda bestowed a gift to Ahsoka to show her that she was always welcome at the Temple; her old lightsabers. Anakin, although upset that Ahsoka would not be returning to the Order, understood her choice, and explained that she was also welcome to be part of his family as a surrogate aunt to his children. Ahsoka rekindled an old relationship with a past flame, who turned out to be the young senator from Onderon, Lux Bonteri. On her eighteenth life-day, Lux proposed to Ahsoka. The ceremony was held at the Temple, with Master Yoda officiating. I have even heard that the two plan on starting a family. To know that Ahsoka has truly moved on from her past ordeal brings joy to my heart.

As for myself and Fives…

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (**Six Years Later**)

The lush green plateaus were a welcome contrast as opposed to the previously barren surface of Mandalore. Standing on the balcony of a lavish palace, situated at the edge of a small lake was Shaak Ti, her eyes closed, breathing in the fresh morning air, the soft breeze tugging at her loose fitting, long sleeved violet tunic, bounded at the waist by a red sash. Her brown pants were neatly tucked into her knee high black boots, which were custom made from Mandalorian leather.

Shaak Ti smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back into the broad chest of her husband, the first clone to represent a planet in the Galactic Senate; Senator Rayshe'a (**Five in Mandoa)** Ti of Kamino, though she and close friends, as well as his brothers, still called him Fives. Turning to her husband, who was clad in a pure white military uniform, complete with polished black boots, Shaak Ti shared a tender kiss with the man she fell in love with, running a hand through his slicked back, neck length hair, as the other settled in the crook of his neck, chuckling as the mustache on his upper and goatee on his chin tickled her face.

A giggle ended the tender moment. Looking down, husband and wife were met with the sight of a small child beaming brightly at them. The child wore what appeared to be a white, one piece sleeping gown. The child itself appeared human with black hair down to their shoulders and brown eyes, but their skin was a dull red, with white markings around their eyes and on their cheeks. Fives chuckled as he bent down and scooped up the giggling child in his arms.

"Ashla," he mock scolded the four –year-old girl, "what are you doing here?" Ashla merely shrugged at her father's question.

"Uncle Rex said he needs you to help him with something for work." Fives, while still maintaining his smile, rolled his eyes in annoyance at what he had been told. Looking to his wife, Fives jokingly said,

"And I thought the Representative from Mandalore could 'handle anything!'" Shaak Ti merely rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity, but decided to let him get to it by taking their daughter into her arms. Sending a grateful nod to his love, Fives exchanged one more kiss with her, as well as gentle peck on his daughters forehead, before leaving to assist his brother with whatever was troubling him. Looking to her first born, Shaak Ti began to pepper the girl with kisses, resulting in a massive fit of laughter from the young hybrid. Setting the girl down on the floor, Shaak T knelt down so she was eye to eye with her little girl.

"Why don't you go get dressed Ashla?" she instructed, "and we can go have our little outing with Auntie Bo and cousin Satine." Ashla beamed ear to ear as she raced out of the room to get ready. Smiling sweetly in the direction that her child had run to, Shaak Ti walked back out onto the balcony, a content smile on her lips as she relished in the feeling of peace and freedom that was now her life. Looking to the sky, Shaak Ti whispered,

"I think you would be proud, Mace." And with that, Shaak Ti turned to join the people who meant so much to her. People she knew she would not be making such wonderful memories with if Fives had not helped her see the Truth in Conspiracies.

* * *

**And with that, we are done! I really appreciate the feedback and followers for the story! I am really glad you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you will hope over to the Rebels Archive to see my next story hat I am working on! Thank you all so much, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
